Presently, passive devices such as inductors, capacitors, and resistors are separately fabricated from a circuit board and mounted as discrete components on the circuit board using techniques such as, for example, Surface Mount Technology (SMT) subsequent to fabrication of the circuit board. However, such passive devices may be disposed on an area of the circuit board that may otherwise be used to accommodate active devices (e.g., die or dies) for emerging thin form factor designs. The circuit board configured for surface-mounted passive devices may also have a larger size to accommodate the surface-mounted passive devices. Further, discrete passive devices may consume too much power and, thus, reduce battery life of a computing device.